Cursed Warrior Extermination Mission
The spans from episodes 162 to 167 of the Naruto anime. This arc is preceded by the Gosunkugi Capture Mission and is followed by the Kaima Capture Mission. Summary While eating ramen after doing his daily training in preparation for Jiraiya's return, Naruto met a young man named Chishima. He is told about the troubles going on in the Land of Birds and wishes to help. He then joins Neji and Tenten in solving the mystery of Cursed Warrior's ghost. Upon arriving in the Land of Birds, they meet one of the daimyō's advisors Mōsō who explains the situation. While searching the kingdom at night, Naruto and his team find the ghost and face off against it, only to find that not only was the armour empty, but according to Neji's Byakugan, it had no living presence. Kōmei believed later that it was one of Mōsō's devices. The following day, Mōsō explains that it is believed that the whole situation is a scheme set up by the daimyō's head strategist Kōmei to take over the Land of Birds. They then go to meet the daimyō, Sagi, who turns out to be a young teen and childhood friend of Chishima. However, since becoming daimyō and losing his twin sister Toki, he has become quite cold to all beyond his duties as daimyō. After saving him from an attempted assassination, it is discovered that the weapons are owned by Kōmei's soldiers. Naruto, Neji, and Tenten begin spying Kōmei, who later goes to the site Cursed Warrior was seen the previous night. This time upon fighting, Naruto and his team face a much more formidable opponent using high level ninjutsu techniques. While defeating him, the enemy commits suicide by melting himself in acid. Then later, Kōmei is arrested for conspiracy. While they are told the mission is over, both Naruto and Neji have their doubts about it. Naruto goes back to the site to investigate and discovers a chain of underground tunnels. Unfortunately, Naruto takes a path that leads inside the daimyō palace and is arrested. Later in a prison cell, Naruto is confronted by Cursed Warrior who attempts to kill him. Naruto manages to defeat him and discovers that it is really Sagi in disguise. Sagi explains that he made this disguise to find out who killed his father and sister. Before the fight could continue, an injured Chishima appears and reveals that Mōsō was behind the deaths of Sagi's family. Naruto then impersonates the Cursed Warrior and saves Kōmei from his execution. He then meets up with Neji, Tenten, and the newly arrived Kakashi. They then go to confront Mōsō. Unfortunately, Sagi goes ahead out of his desire for revenge. Upon catching up with Sagi, it is discovered that Sagi is actually the twin sister Toki impersonating her dead brother. It is also discovered that Mōsō is actually a ninja named Hōki of the Watari ninja who plan to take over the Land of Birds. Hōki kidnaps Toki and Naruto and Chishima go after him while Kakashi, Neji, and Tenten deal with Watari ninja. Naruto is initially overwhelmed by Hōki's cunning deceptions and various improvised jutsu, but is saved by the spirit of Sagi, who tells Naruto he has to save Toki from her anger. After a battle of clones between the two, Naruto defeats Hōki. Later, Naruto and his team watch as Toki takes up her role officially as daimyō and thanks Naruto for saving her kindness. Episodes Anime::Naruto: Original Anime Arc number::13 Category:Arcs id:Busur Negeri Burung